David Norman
Dr. David Norman is a High Adventurer who joined mainly to study Dinosaurs on Hidden Dino Island. Biography Early Life David was born in the late 1890s, probably '98 or '99. He showed great understanding of science by an early stage, and went to Cambridge University, becoming a doctor. When he was 24, he and a group of other scientists went to observe kangaroos in the Australian outback. There he met Johnny Thunder. First World War When war broke out, David was appointed as a scientist for the British War Office. He helped produce medicine, and had a few tries at creating his own. However, these were most effective on animals, and none of the medicine was ever used. Civilian Scientist During the war, David got a lot better at chemistry. He met a fellow scientist, Dr. Wild, and they experimented together. David began to give the results of his experiments to the Royal Society. Only a few were excepted, but David now had an income from that. He enjoyed the experiments, and began to sell the results to leading scientists, worldwide. Adventurer When news broke out about the Adventurers finding Hidden Dino Island, David at once signed up. He spent many days studying the dinosaurs. He was facinated by them. In his early days as an adventurer, David met Laura Craft and Zyra. He helped collect many artifacts, including, rarther surprisingly, 5 golden ingots from Dino Island. Eventually, he got promoted to High Adventurer. The Raid on the National Museum One day in his office, David recieved a telegram telling him that the National Museum in LEGO City had been raided. At once, he and Laura Craft raced to LEGO City to inspect the damage. They arrived there, and were able to find Doctors Dr. Wild and Henry Templey, along with a traumatized young pilot. After that, they decided to travel to Egypt. David decided to explore for henchmen, but got knocked out by an unidentified person (possibly Slyboots), and brought to Sam Sinister's outpost in the desert. He escaped in a car, and told the other adventurers about it. Roy Bishop then took them on a flight to Dino Island. However, one of Senor Palomar's henchmen shot them down. After making camp, David And Laura found out that the co-pilot was called Jack Hawkins and the attendant was called Katherine. David then went out to explore, and found a cave with a mysterious glowing crystal. He narrowly escaped with the crystal as the cave collapsed. After getting back to the camp, the Adventurers were found by Senor Palomar. However, seeing as they apparently didn't have any treasure, the henchmen left them alone, but after finding out about the raid on the museum, Palomar became inspired to lead his own raid on Sam Sinister's treasure vault. Back to Dino Island The adventurers then planned to sneak on board Palomar's ship. They were discovered by Gabarros, who had been hired by Palomar to get him to Dino Island. However, seeing as he was neutral, he helped them onto the ship. After dropping off Palomar at Dino Island, he brought the group to another part of the island in order so that they could get to the Adventurers HQ without being found by Palomar The group managed to get to a small Adventurers outpost, where Mike arranged for a truck to take them to the Dino Research Compound. David found out that Senor Palomar's plan was to seduce Alexis Sinister into revealing the location of her brother's treasure vault. Soon after, David went undercover and sneaked into Senor Palomar's camp. David managed to get to Sam Sinister's hidden collection, and collected some stolen artifacts. However, he twisted his ankle while running back to the HQ, and had to spend a whole afternoon in the compound. Going to China David then got a plane to the former Empire of the X'ian, which had been invaded and occupied by LEGOLAND. He met up with Laura. After a night at a British hotel, he, Laura and Jack jouneyed to the Great Wall of China, where it was rumored that some X'ian treasure was. David and Laura decided to bring back an ancient Chinese armoury, however, just as they were doing so, they ran into Captain Jones, a rogue RAF pilot who worked for Sam Sinister. David quickly shot one of his henchmen, threatening the same if Jones didn't go away. Jones went away, and David took a selection of weapons for the National Museum. To be continued... Category:Adventurers Category:Imperial Officer